In Love with a Rooster
by SweetMisery49
Summary: Kaoru & Kenshin are finally getting married. Sano will be leaving soon to see the world, and Megumi finally relizes she cares more about the rooster then she thought. Will she ever swallow her pride and tell Sano how she feels or let him sail out of her l
1. the naked rooster

In Love with a Rooster

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else. There I said it. Lol.

My version of how Rurouni Kenshin could have ended. Obviously it didn't end quite this way and Sano does leave for wherever he goes. But I'm gonna put my own twist on it anyhow. Lol. It's Mostly a Megumi and Sano pairing.

Short note: also I've never actually seen a rurouni kenshin episode. Lol. So I'm literally winging this. So I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit o/c. I tried the best I could because I've read many fan fics and episode caps on the series and I love these characters. Lol. So bear with me  thanks.

Chapter1

Megumi's dark soulful eyes watched as the sun slowly dipped behind the edge of the river. All around the sky was stained with splashes of purple, pink, orange and red. As if a magnificent painter had just come along and decided to use the sky as his canvas.

"It's almost romantic isn't it, Megumi?" Kaoru sighed sneaking up behind her. Megumi looked at her strangely.

"Only you would think something like that" Megumi smirked for a moment but she turned to face Kaoru and gave her a real smile. Kaoru twirled around in a little circle, sending her pink and white kimono swirling above her ankles.

"Well… what do you think?" Kaoru asked. Megumi was speechless for a moment as she marvelled the beautiful wedding kimono Kaoru had chosen for her special day with Kenshin.

"Kaoru it's absolutely perfect" Megumi responded breathlessly. "You look beautiful" She added giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks Megumi. Well, besides pink being my favourite colour, I wanted it to represent love and I wanted the white to represent purity. I think it works. I know we've had our differences but I want you to know that it means a lot that you're here" Kaoru told her sincerely. Megumi only nodded. It was true; they had had their differences in the past.

Megumi had flirted shamelessly with Kenshin in the past and that had always made Kaoru a little annoyed with her. And while Megumi did like Kenshin she knew he wasn't right for her. She had had fun flirting with him for a while. But now she knew she couldn't anymore. And she didn't want to.

Over time she had come to think of Kaoru as a sister and she was sincerely happy that she and Kenshin were finally getting married. Lord knew it was about time, considering how long Kaoru had been in love with Kenshin.

"I need to change and then make sure dinner is going to be ready so we can eat before the rehearsal tonight. Oh there is still so much to do before the wedding tomorrow. Can you go tell Sano to hurry up? I think he went out back to bathe. Just knock on the door."

"Okay. But that rooster better not irritate me today. I want to have fun tonight" Megumi sighed as she opened the back door.

"Can't you two ever get along?" Kaoru giggled before Megumi closed the door.

Megumi skipped along the path to the bathhouse and knocked on the door. It seemed like Sano was always late. Over the past few years or so they had somehow grown from almost enemies into friends. They still bickered like crazy of course but in a teasing sort of way. As much as Megumi hated to admit she had actually become quite fond of him, maybe even attracted to him at times.

But she would never dare show that. She'd rather die then admit to anyone, let alone Sano that she was attracted to him. Sometimes she would flirt with Kenshin just to see how Sano would react but of course Sano said nothing. Another reason why Megumi kept her attraction to him a well kept secret. She would never tell anyone. Megumi waited a few minutes and knocked again.

"Sano I know your in there. Kaoru says you better hurry up and get ready. You know she'll kick your butt if your late" Megumi called. She didn't hear anything at first and decided to leave until she heard Sano reply "You can come in. I'll be quick."

Megumi sighed and opened the door, peering into the dark building.

"Close the door Kitsune, it's cold" Sano told her from the corner. She turned to see a dripping naked Sano getting out of the tub beside her.

"Sano, Your Naked!" She yelled at him in surprise.

"I know. I thought you would realize that too, with you being a doctor and all" He grinned.

Megumi wanted to cover her eyes and yet she couldn't bring herself to do this. Over the past few months she had secretly fantasized this before but to actually see it right in front of her was shocking.

She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks as she stared at his perfectly exposed form. His muscular chest and his toned abs were almost more then she could take. She had seen plenty of naked men before because of where she worked but none had looked like this. Even when she sometimes allowed herself to fantasize of Sano, they were nothing quite like this. She quickly regained her composure however. She wasn't going to give Sano the satisfaction of seeing her blush like a school girl. He had just wanted to see her reaction.

"Stupid Rooster. Take this before I hurt you" Megumi thrusted a nearby towel at him. Sano only grinned as he slowly covered his lower half unashamedly.

"I know foxes are red but don't you think your cheeks are over doing it a bit. I thought you were used to seeing naked people" He teased.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes" He added smugly.

Megumi turned on her heel, pretending to be mad as she slammed the door behind her.

A couple hours later, they had just finished dinner. Megumi sat next to Miaso and Yahiko, trying not to look at Sano at the opposite end of the table. Every day though it was getting harder and harder to push him from her mind. He had every reason to hate her, for killing his friend with the opium. She was still surprised that he didn't. At least he told her once that he didn't.

But even if he didn't hate her, Megumi knew he would never see beyond friendship with her. Megumi was too tough. She had to be to deal with all the things she did in life. She had built up a tough exterior to hide all the hurt and pain the lie beneath. But underneath she was just a woman, a fragile one at that.

She had good friends but that wasn't enough to cure her of her loneliness. The more she denied it, the more she realized that she was slowly falling for Sano. So it was best to keep her tough exterior for now. It was safer that way.

She helped tidy up dinner plates and stayed for desert but soon slipped out after that, telling Kaoru, she was going to call it a night so that she could wake up early and help her get read for the wedding. Kaoru only smiled and thanked her for coming. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" She said excitedly. Megumi smiled back and headed towards her own apartment.

Sano watched his fox lady leave with a slightly sad look on her face. He had wondered what was wrong but he had never asked her. After the bathhouse incident, it seemed she was avoiding looking him in the eye all together. Sano chuckled a little at the memory. He had only meant it as a joke but her expression had been priceless. He had no idea that Megumi could blush like that.

He sighed. In 3 days he was leaving for China. Off to explore and see the world. No one knew yet. Tomorrow night at Kenshin and Kaoru's reception he would tell everyone. He did not know when he would be back but he knew he had to go. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru were getting married, he expected babies would follow and there was no place for him here.

His thoughts went back to Megumi. There was no denying that she was beautiful and that he had somehow developed feelings for her. When he had first met her, he was angry. He thought she had killed his friend and at the time that was almost unforgivable. But he had talked to Kenshin and had come to realize that it wasn't really her fault. Kenshin was good at talking sense into Sano. And overtime Sano had grown fond her. He especially enjoyed teasing her because it was so easy to annoy her. And now he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"But she hates me… all we do is fight" Sano sighed to himself.

It was hopeless and he would never tell her how he felt. It was safer that way.


	2. Wedding cake

Author's note: Before I give u chapter 2, I just want to say Wow this is amazing. I've never gotten so many reviews so fast before. But they are defiantly a good motivator and I'm having fun writing this story so far. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate any comments and criticisms. I'm all for improving my writing so any tips u guys offer are great. You guys amazing.

I apologize in advance if this next chapter moves slowly but it has key stuff that was necessary to put in. The next chapter will be really good so if you get bored with this one please keep reading. The good stuff is coming soon. I promise

And a side note thanks to DemonSlayer for pointing out the wedding dress thing. I wrote that chapter actually quite a while ago but I just posted it the other day. I must have forgotten to change it over to a kimono. So I must have slipped up in the first one but thanks for pointing it out to me. I might go back and change it later. I'm also not up on Japanese traditions and history. I'm a newbie anmie lover. Lol. So forgive me

Ok, on to chapter 2.

Chapter2

The next morning went by swiftly, with the women almost knocking each other over in their frenzy to prepare. Kaoru looked nervous but sincerely excited too. Megumi felt excited for her too. This was good because right now she needed something to take her mind off rooster head. Megumi looked up at the big clock overhead which seemed to be ticking louder by the second.

"Good, we've still got an hour" Megumi sighed with relief. She quickly slipped into her pretty light blue kimono with silver trim. She then walked over to one of Kaoru's cousins who had offered to help the girls with makeup and hair.

Before Megumi knew it, they were being called assemble out front. Megumi gasped in surprise as she saw what was waiting. It was a cute old fashioned carriage complete with driver and white horses for the occasion.

"This will be so much fun" Misao clapped her hands excitedly.

Megumi nodded her agreement with a small smile. They climbed in and headed to a small church not too far away. All around them floated soft pink petals from blossoms of spring's arrival.

They were quickly ushered into a small room in the church and they waited while everyone finished preparing. Whether it was 20 minutes later or a couple of hours later Megumi didn't know but they eventually heard their cue to start. Megumi looked back at Kaoru and smiled reassuringly before turning back into place. Her ears picked up the first few notes of a beautiful well known Japanese song and before she knew what was happening her feet were moving. It was beautiful inside.

Kaoru and Kenshin had wanted a small wedding for the close friends but the church still seemed full and different shades of flowers were everywhere. As she walked down the small aisle slowly scattering daisies as she went she wondered if she would ever get married. She had always dreamed of it but now that dream seemed so far away. Sano seemed more distant then ever after what had happened yesterday, and she couldn't see her self with anyone in town. She was getting older too, certainly older then Kaoru. She sighed inwardly. Good thing she loved her job.

She couldn't help but peek over at Sanosuke who was actually dressed up for once. It's was strange to see him this way in a formal black Kimono. His hair was still spiky of course but he looked nice. Sano caught her eye and winked mischievously. Megumi looked away to hide her blush. He was still the same old Sano, but she did not have the same old feelings. Why was she acting this way? The old Megumi would have punched him the other day in the bathhouse. But this Megumi had run away. She couldn't understand what made her feel this way. She had never felt like this before and it was getting harder to hide.

Sano watched as Megumi looked over at him and he felt his inner child kick in, as it usually did when she was around. He didn't think it was possible for Megumi to look any prettier then usual but today she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but notice. He winked at her playfully and watched her turn away from him. Sano frowned slightly. She had been acting strange towards him lately and he couldn't figure it out.

He turned back towards the front keeping Kenshin's back. Sano had been honoured when Kenshin had asked him to be his best man and he took full responsibility.

Kaoru entered finally and everyone was speechless and she smiled radiantly. Sano felt his throat tighten as he watched a girl who was like a sister to him, marry his best friend. They were perfect for each other though, no doubt about that. He wasn't the type to get emotional and he would never show it. He was tough but on the inside he was thoroughly touched.

He watched as Kenshin and Kaoru and the rest of their group kneeled down on the little mats in front of them and he watched them hold hands and say their vows together, binding their love forever. And he watched as they were pronounced married and Kenshin bent down to kiss his new wife sweet and softly on her pink lips. He looked over at Megumi and saw a single tear slip down her cheek, and he wished for a second he be there to wipe it for her. But he was still watching as Kaoru smiled over at Kenshin shyly and together they walked hand in hand down the aisle. _Way to go Kenshin_, Sano chuckled to himself as followed them from behind. From the church they would head back to the dojo for the reception.

Beside him, he faced Megumi who looked at him oddly. Sano smiled and decided to be a gentleman and offered her his arm. Megumi looked genuinely surprised but took his arm anyways and actually smiled at him. _Wow, Fox lady does know how to smile_, He thought to himself. He thought about making a joke but figured he didn't want Megumi to be mad at him the whole night. Especially with him leaving in two days. Better to end things on a good note Sano decided.

Megumi spent the evening laughing and drinking with friends and acquaintances. She tried the best she could not to think about Sano and between the supper, drinks and laughing she was actually succeeding for once. Sort of… she had been fine until Sano came up behind her and scared the heck out of her. She had turned around and smacked him and he moaned dramatically like it actually hurt him.

"Geeze Megumi, Your supposed to be the doctor but most of my bruises theses days come from you" He teased. Megumi simply rolled her eyes. He walked away to mingle soon after that but ever since Megumi's mind had been wandering back to him.

Finally after dinner, Sano stood up to make a speech to the bride and groom. Megumi smiled smugly. _This should be good…_She thought to herself sarcastically. But she was intrigued; he looked like he had something important to say. He started off with the traditional well-wishings and that he knew that they would be very happy together. But how Sano ended his speech was much different then how Megumi had anticipated it.

"I love both Kenshin and Kaoru. You have been like a brother and sister to me. You two were made for each other, of that I have no doubt. And that is why I'm leaving here… for China."

He paused a moment while everyone soaked in what he was saying.

"Possibly for… a very very long time" He added trying to cover the fact this he was starting to choke up a bit.

Kenshin, Kaoru and everyone else were completely shocked. No one had known that Sano was leaving. And a very long time? How long was that? Kaoru who had been emotional even before that started crying a little on Kenshin's shoulder but Kenshin remained motionless.

Megumi also sat there staring, like a stone completely unaware of anyone else in the room but Sanosuke. She wanted to cry, or scream or run away but she did none of those things. She simply sat there not knowing how to feel or what to do.

_This is a good thing. _She told herself._ Sano and I always bicker. If he leaves then maybe I can get over these feelings for him.. This is a good thing… _She repeated it to herself._ Now I can move on" _She added, but her heart wasn't in it, no matter how hard her brain tried to convince it.

She was going to miss, Sanosuke. She hated herself for it. But the truth… the real truth… was she was that she had somehow fallen in love with him over the past years. Despite, their bickering and his teasing and his many bad habits. Despite all the odds. _I'm in love with a rooster_, she finally admitted to herself. _And there's not a damn thing I can do about it._


	3. Sano's surprise

I have to say I'm having fun writing this one. I'll most likely finish it in the next week. Yay! This is good because I sometimes get tired of stories I start but not this one. I apologize in advance for some of the language but I figured it is rated M so u guys should be already prepared. Some of your guy's predictions were pretty close. Lol. I guess the story is a little predictable but hopefully it will still be enjoyable.

Chapter 3 

Sano looked around him suddenly realizing the impact his announcement had had on his unsuspecting audience. He noticed Kenshin comforting Kaoru, and Aoshi talking softly to Misao but he focused on Megumi who simply sat there with a look of uncertainty and sadness across her face.

She seemed to struggle as if not knowing where to look or what to do so she simply stared at him. Her face now seemed to be void of expression and that pained him more then anything. He had no idea what she was thinking.

If only she knew what he had been thinking lately. She had no idea that partly he was leaving to see the world, but mostly it was because he was running away. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru were married they would be busy. Yahiko was growing more into a young man every day and soon he would be busy too. He noticed the way Misao looked at Aoshi and knew it couldn't be that much longer for them either.

But Megumi…. Oh Megumi. His precious fox lady, who would never know how he cared for her. They had had their differences in the past. Many in fact. But he enjoyed debating with her. He loved watching her reaction to his constant teasing. He even loved watching her blow up at him. Even when she yelled at him, he still found her beautiful and he loved her fiery temper. She was like no women he'd had ever met. Of course he would never tell her this. Their fighting and teasing was like a game. Each of them trying to be clever and outsmart the other one.

_But the game went too far… I've gone and fallen for a beautiful women…one of the strongest women I know who will never love me back. She hates me too much now… Why did I fight with her so much? _Sano asked himself silently, secretly hating himself for all that had happened._ I have to leave. If I stay here and watch her end up with someone else I'll go crazy. That's why I must leave. _It was a hard decision, but one he knew he must make, for both Megumi's and His sake.

He didn't know what to do so he simply sat down and waited for the shock to sink in for everyone. Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest of his good friends all came over to hug him, ask questions and say goodbye. They were shocked but they all wished him well. Sano hugged everyone… except Megumi. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the outline of her dark form near the exit. She turned slowly and for a second Sano hoped that she would come back and talk to him. He wanted so desperately to say goodbye. But instead all he saw was a single tear drip slowly onto her pale cheek and just like that she was gone.

As Megumi stepped outside, it started pouring outside. "Oh great" She looked up at the sky with dread. She knew he cheeks must be black from the mascara, because of the tears she had cried once she had left the room. Megumi wasn't one to cry. She was tough but she had been emotional and that's why she knew she had to get out of there. She wasn't going to face Sano like this and she damned well wasn't going to let him see her cry over him. All of her makeup was running and the rain didn't help so she sprinted quickly down the street towards her little apartment. She stumbled once or twice and she finally stopped to catch her breath about halfway. It didn't matter anymore that she was getting rained on. In fact, it matched her mood perfectly. She was going to be soaked to the bone, whether she walked or ran so Megumi took it easier and picture the nice hot bath and tea that would be waiting for her at home.

"This is all, that stupid rooster's fault" Megumi muttered under her breath.

"I wouldn't be here if he wasn't leaving. Why am I even going to miss him? We always fight? Why is this so hard for me?" Megumi asked out loud but the only reply was a small meow from a nearby tabby cat that looked up at her with big turquoise eyes.

Megumi looked down at the small cat realizing he was only a poor drenched kitten.

"You must be alone too. Looks like we're two of a kind" Megumi murmured sadly. She reached down to pat him softly on the head and the kitten simply meowed again eager for the attention.

Megumi knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She picked the little wet kitten up and put him inside her kimono to keep him warm. He was alone like her and she could use some company tonight. She'd find out who he belonged to in the morning.

Sano finished hugging everyone but he couldn't stop looking out the window at the pouring rain and wondering where Megumi went. He tried to forget about it and not worry about her but what if she got lost, or hurt? He couldn't forgive himself. _I'm going to say goodbye to the fox if it's the last thing I do, and she's going to listen to me_, Sano thought to himself with a new determination. He couldn't make her love him but he was going to make her listen.

He said goodbye and Kenshin and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"I'll drop by before the dojo before I leave. I still have presents for everyone anyways" He winked at Yahiko and said goodbye to everyone before leaving to look for Megumi.

Sano hadn't told him where he was going but Kenshin had a feeling. "I just hope it's not too late for those two" He mentioned to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled. "I hope your right but I have a feeling it's not. As long as Megumi isn't too stubborn. Oh I hope she's not. " Kaoru replied leaning her head on his shoulder. Kenshin took her hand and kissed her softly. "love… and faith. That's all you need" He replied simply. Kaoru nodded her agreement.

Sano wasted no time as he took off down the street in the rain. _I just hope I'm not too late_, he prayed silently. He knew there was no denying how he felt anymore. Working up the courage to tell her was going to be the hardest part. They were both so proud and stubborn. And he was leaving. _How could it work? He knew she could never love him._ But he knew he had to try something… before he lost her forever.


	4. kiss in the rain

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best. All comments and criticisms are welcome.

Note: just a small note to say this chapter gets lemonish near the end and is rated M for maturity so…. That's your warning. Lol. If u don't think u can handle you can skip that part and chapter 5 which will be more pg, will be up shortly. I tried to tone it down but still make it romantic as best I could. Sorry you guys. it was part of the story and I didn't want to take it out.

Chapter 4

By the time Megumi's place was in site. She was beyond soaked. Her shivering body and chattering teeth needed warmth but every time she thought of a bath, her mind turned back to seeing Sano naked. Not that the thought of him didn't warm her insides, but he was the one she trying not to think of.

"Maybe I should have ran the whole way" She sighed. She looked down at the kitten

staring up at her.

She had decided to name him Pepper because of the black speckles on his back. He was small and cute and Megumi took pity on him. Even tough women had weakness. Hers was a helpless victim. That was probably why she was a good doctor. She wanted to help and care for people. In some ways she's hoped it would make up for her days when she made opium. She still sometimes had nightmares about that and she hated thinking about it. It was a horrible time in her life.

"Megumi, Wait up! Megumi!" Megumi whipped around stunned as she saw Sano running down the street towards her. She considered running for the house but she was tired and hurt. She had no energy left. Instead she simply turned and started walking.

"Megumi! Didn't you hear me?" He asked stopping beside her.

"I heard you" Megumi replied avoiding his gaze for fear of revealing too many emotions with her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away.

"Why didn't you wait?" He demanded.

Megumi tried to keep walking but suddenly Sano stood in her path. She tired to move around him but he wouldn't let her go any further.

"Please Move Sano. I'm wet, tried, dirty and in desperate need of a bath" Megumi pleaded. She was so close to home and yet so far away somehow.

"Megumi I need to talk to you. You don't understand" Sano tried to tell her.

Megumi narrowed her eyes at him in frustration. He was the one who didn't understand. She cared about him; she didn't want him to leave. But he was and she couldn't do anything. She didn't even have the courage to tell him how she felt.

"Don't understand what? I understand, That you're a baka rooster head, who is leaving all his friends and family. Everything he's ever known for China in 2 days. Oh, I understand perfectly Sano. I wish you good luck and I hope you'll be happy in whatever you do! Is that what you wanted to hear! Is that good enough! Have a nice night! " By the end Megumi was nearing shouting at him.

Megumi hadn't meant to shout but she was upset and she couldn't help it. Her emotions had needed to be let out somehow.

She tried to stumble past him ignoring the look of pain across his eyes. She had gone too far and she could tell her words had stung him. But her emotions had been bottled up for so long it was getting so hard to control them. Anger, sadness, pity, pain, and love, how could she feel all of them at once? But somehow she did.

She marched on, head up and she wasn't looking where she was going and fell face first into a giant puddle right outside her house.

At first Megumi didn't say anything, she just started crying. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him. She was too strong for that, but now here she was sitting in a giant puddle in the middle of the road, hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help herself this time. Nothing was going her way. Her kitten Pepper looked up at her and took off. He looked just as scared, cold and wet as her and she felt bad but she had no energy to go after him.

Suddenly she felt large, muscular arms encircle her torso and legs. Before she could protest she found herself in Sano's arms as he carried her over the puddle. She started kicking her legs and arguing but Sano said nothing. Instead he smiled which was the last reaction Megumi had expected after she yelled at him. He started jumping in the puddle like a little kid with Megumi in his arms. And then she heard an amazing thing. He started laughing as he kicked and played in the rain. Megumi looked at him in disbelief.

"You know Kitsune, you look beautiful in the rain" Sano told her in gasps through his laughter.

Megumi blinked unable to comprehend what he had just said. Had he just called her beautiful? Did he really think that? No one had ever told her that before and before she knew it Megumi was laughing too. She didn't know why. But it seemed like the right thing to do. The way he jumped up and down in the puddle swinging her back and forth. It was so silly and she was so wet and cold, she couldn't believe she was laughing but she was.

When Sano saw her actually laugh, he felt like he had accomplished quite the feat and he set her down carefully on the other side.

Megumi looked embarrassed, cold and tired. The rain had let up a bit but it was still spitting softly. Her soft dark eyes looked up at him as if she didn't know quite what she should say or do or even how to feel.

"Do you want to come inside and dry off? "She offered. She figured there was no harm and letting him stay for a few minutes as long as she kept a tight grip on her emotions, nothing would happen. She was just say goodbye and then he could leave and Megumi could be at peace.

"Megumi I really need to talk to you. I ran all this way to tell you and I need to tell you now" Sano tried to tell her, grabbing her arm.

She tried to turn away. She just wanted to go inside but Sano pulled her back and looked her squarely in the eye.

"I've been … I've been doing a lot of thinking… and I… well I… Megumi I don't know how to say this but… Over the past few months… I… " Sano stammered for a second and finally he spitted it out.

"Megumi, somewhere over the course of the past year, I fell in Love with you" It all tumbled out in one big gasp.

Megumi just stared at him her mouth wide open. And then Sano did one of the craziest things he'd ever done in his life.

Before she could react, He pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers. He felt her struggle as she tried to pull away but slowly she soon melted against his body as the kiss intensified. Sano's mind raced and all his dreams didn't measure up to this. Her lips were just as soft and sweet as he pictured they would be if not more so.

But as quickly as it had started, it ended. With a gasp Megumi pulled away as if she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"I… Maybe this isn't a good idea. You're leaving soon Sano" Megumi looked up at him with her dark soft eyes that were filled with both love and heartache. "Your talking crazy and I think you should leave, before something happens that we'll both regret. We fight too much. What if we're not right for each other? " She whispered quietly as if ironically she regretted her words instantly.

But Sano wasn't going to give up and go away that easily. Not after all that had happened and how much he cared for her. And hew knew by the way she kissed him that somewhere deep down inside she felt similarly.

"Anytime I spend with you I will never regret because if I could, I would spend every second of every day with you" Sano sighed sincerely. Another tear slipped from Megumi's cheek but Sano kept on. He was going to make her understand.

"The way I see it Megumi, we might not be right for anyone else… and… and...

It can't be any harder to stay together then it was stay apart. I love you Megumi. I really do and I'm not going to give up without a fight. I know you feel something too. You've got a wall built around you that I've never been able to crack. But open yourself to me. I love you Megumi… I need you" By the end his voice was a hushed whisper but Megumi still heard him.

Megumi somehow managed to smile through her tears. She had no idea Sano could speak so beautifully. His words had warmed her insides instantly. She spotted Pepper, the kitten sitting by the house meowing so she picked him up, and slowly and wordlessly taking his hand, Megumi led them inside. The wall she had kept around her emotions for so long had finally been broken by Sano of all people in one night. Sano was leaving. She didn't want to fight or argue with him anymore. It was just too hard and painful. The truth was she felt for him so much she ached. It was so hard for her to admit but maybe now she could.

She let the cat down but No sooner had Megumi closed the door when she found herself kissing him again. But unlike the sweet one they'd shared moments ago. This kiss was hungry and full of the fiery chemistry and passion they felt one another other. Sano slowly slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth and felt her grab onto him tighter with anticipation.

After a couple minutes of frenzied kissing and touching Sano broke the silence "We should get out of these clothes before we catch cold". He noticed Megumi was starting to shiver in his arms.

Megumi simply nodded and let Sano slowly untied her kimono. She was cold, wet, tired and in love with a rooster. She was acting crazy but tonight she was letting herself. She knew reason and reality would come crashing down on her tomorrow but she was willing to risk it. The way Sano kissed her and loved her she knew she was acting crazy but she knew it was a chance she had to take. She couldn't help herself. She was a doctor yes. But sometimes she forgot that she was a woman too… and she wanted this memory of Sano before she let him go forever.

"Kitsune…" Sano said lovingly cupping her face as he slipped the rest of her clothing off her shoulders and they watched it land in a heap at their feet.

"You are more beautiful then I could have ever pictured" He smiled at her sincerely as he watched her blush. His gaze travelled up and down her body appreciating all of her curves and every inch of soft skin. He loved her so much it was almost overpowering and to now to actually see her was amazing.

Megumi realized just how naked she was and yet she didn't feel embarrassed about it as she first thought she would.

Megumi smiled back. "I think I've already seen you naked before" as she helped him take his own kimono off.

"Yes, but not like this Kitsune" He wriggled his eyebrows and winked and Megumi giggled. Sano almost breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't turn away this time.

Although the kimono was different then the white robe and pants Sano usually wore, his waist and hand were still bandaged.

"Good those bandages are still there. Have you gotten into any fights lately?" Megumi asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Come on fox. You're a woman tonight, not a doctor. Ask me tomorrow" He smiled mischievously and reached for her.

Megumi let out a shriek of laughter and took off down the hall to her bedroom with Sano pounding after her. He caught her by the waist in no time and they fell onto her futon together in a gasping heap. Their legs and arms were tangled together and Megumi was amazed out how smooth and soft Sano's skin felt as he laid on top of her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sano asked softly, as he nibbled her ear. Megumi nodded no and Sano proceeded to bestow little kisses to her neck and face. Megumi sighed in contentment and did the same for him. Before long they had kissed and touched every square inch of each other.

"Sano, I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you…. Will you love me?" Megumi asked in a small whisper, biting her bottom lip for fear of what he would say. She didn't know his sexual history but she preferred not to know how women had been with Sano, especially in his drinking and gambling days.

"Are you sure you want do this?" Sano asked her nuzzling her neck. Megumi nodded and slowly ran her fingers through his dark spiky hair. Hair that she had longed to run her fingers through for months now. She wanted him now more then anything she'd ever wanted before.

Wordlessly Sano stroked her belly and kissed the warmth between her legs. He heard her cry out in pleasure and slowly he entered her and rocked back and forth with her in rhythm with their moaning. As they reached their peak together, they both sighed their, I love you's and collapsed together on the futon, their bodies still shaking with pleasure.

They laid there for a long time, neither of them speaking. It was almost as if they had made a silent agreement. They could be together if only for tonight before everything went back to normal. Neither of them knew what would happen the next morning but they cuddled under the blanket anyways, listening to slow patter of rain against the building, slowly drifting to sleep in each others arms.


	5. goodbye or is it?

Thanks so much to my reviewers: DemonSlayer, Meg-Chan, Nyako, Crewel, Gorilaz, Paris, Lara, sexy-lucifer, fox-san, gabyhyatt, and anyone else who reviewed if I forgot, I'm sorry.   
You guys are amazing and are my motivation. I meant to finish the story with this chapter but it turned out longer then I expected so I'll post this today and the remaining chapter tomorrow since it's so close to being finished. Hope this chapter sounds okay. I kept going back and fixing thing but I finally gave up. Lol. It was the hardest one to write.

Chapter 5

The morning sun poured in from a small window bathing Megumi's room with its golden colour. Megumi stirred from her sleep and blinked slowly trying to wake herself. She still felt a little drowsy but she had slept really well for the first time in ages. Some nights she had horrible nightmares about her past. But this morning she felt comfortable and even happy. She rolled over and realized she was naked. She sat up with jolt, but then remembered all that had taken place the night before. She looked over at the empty spot beside her where Sano should have been. There was still an imprint of his familiar form in the sheets but she could see him no where.

She laid there for a moment, and she realized she his scent still lingered on the sheets and pillows. She almost wished she could lay there forever just smelling him. But then she remembered that even though it was Saturday she had promised Dr.Genzai she would help him at a walk in clinic today for a few hours. She rolled over and looked at the clock beside her bed and almost fell out of bed with shock. It was almost 8:30 am. She never slept this late. She had always been an early riser by nature and she was supposed to be at the clinic at 9:00. She quickly grabbed a clean pink kimono and put her purple smock on over top. She moved to the doorway and peeked around the corner, into the hallway. Still no sign of the rooster.

With a sigh, Megumi brushed her long dark hair out of her face and continued walking to the kitchen to make breakfast… at least for her self, before work. It looked as if that stupid rooster had taken off first thing in the morning without so much as a good bye.

_Maybe it's better this way._ Megumi decided. She was disappointed but she knew it was for the best. Sano wanted to travel to places like China and America and she didn't want to be the one to hold him back. What could she offer him here? She had her job and friends here. Sano was too unpredictable and as much as Megumi cared for him she also needed stability. Perhaps she was meant to be single forever. But Megumi knew she had to let Sano go.

As much as Megumi had loved every second of the night she spent with him, she wondered if it was too good to be true and decided that it had been a mistake. She was in love with him but that didn't change the fact that he was a free-loading, gambler who loved to drink. He had his good qualities, Megumi I had seen them before but what if it wasn't enough?

As she approached the kitchen however, all her thoughts went out the window as she was greeted with an enticing aroma.

"What's going on in here?" She asked in surprise sticking her head but no one replied.

Then she noticed Pepper in the corner eating something from a bowl. She crept over and realized someone had given him some milk. Pepper looked up at her momentarily and purred with happiness before going back to his meal.

"But… who could have?" She started but then she realized Sano must have fed him.

Who else could have? Megumi I had definitely never pictured Sano as an animal lover so the thought of him feeding the little kitten warmed her heart. No matter how much she tried not to believe it, Sano kept proving that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. She had forgotten about the poor kitten last night, while Sano was seducing her but Pepper looked good and Megumi was glad. At least he was warm and fed now.

She looked on the kitchen table and found a note written in Sano's messy chicken scratches. _Appropriate handwriting for a rooster_, Megumi I thought with a smirked as she looked it over.

Dear Kistune-onna,

I'm not here because I had to some errands to run this morning before I leave tomorrow but I made breakfast. Hey I know what you're thinking. But surprisingly, Sano does know how to cook. I can just picture your face now. It's Occasional of course and although it's not the greatest, I bet its better then Kauro's cooking. Don't tell her that, though. Anyways it's in the fridge waiting to be warmed up. And I fed the kitten I found in the kitchen. Didn't know you had a cat. Guess we forgot about him last night with all that excitement. Damn, now I'm going to think about it all day and not get anything done. Love you,

Sanosuke

"Well the Rooster can spell. Who knew?" Megumi chuckled but she folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. It was a nice note and she would keep it for a day when she needed a pick-me up. He was being so sweet about all of this.

_But, unfortunately it's going to make what I have to tell him ten times harder. How do you tell the man you love with all your soul that you don't want to see him anymore? _Megumi thought with a frown as she sat down to eat after warming her breakfast. But hard as it would be, Megumi knew she had to be strong and do it for his and her sake.

She didn't want to be the one to hold him back. He wanted to travel and see the world. But Megumi couldn't go with him even if he asked her. She had too many obligations here with the clinic and her patients. As Dr.Genzai got older, the more work Megumi got. But that wasn't only it.

Megumi realized sometime last night as they had fallen asleep together that Sano had the power to really hurt her. Possibly more hurt then she had been in a long time, and it had taken her a long time to heal from her younger memories. That was partially why Megumi had trouble opening up to people. She had dealt with pain and misery a lot in her past. Perhaps that was why she guarded her heart so tightly. Sano had been the first and so far the only person to completely break down the wall of her emotions that she protected so carefully.

She was afraid of hurting someone, but also of getting hurt herself. Some people mistook her toughness for cold-heartedness, even bitchiness. But Megumi was vulnerable and she cared about people. Why else would she be a doctor? Sano was the only one who had been able to get through. But that scared Megumi the most, because she had never been so vulnerable to anyone else before him. _That's why I have to let him go. Even if he ends up hating me… I know it will be the best for both of us. .I'll tell him tonight. _Megumi decidedbefore quickly finishing breakfast and heading out the door before she was late for work. She already knew deep down that she would come to regret her decision, but what else could she do?

Sano finished in the market, after buying presents for most of Kenshin-gumi. He was in a generous mood and he wanted to give everyone something to remember him by. He didn't know how long he would be gone but he had a feeling if he left, it would be for a long time… years even. If he left… He was beginning to rethink his decision. He had saved and planned his trip for a while now but that was before the Kitsune had finally opened herself to him. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life.

Sano decided that he would get ready to leave anyways but he would also go visit Megumi at the clinic when she was done. He would let it be her call. Whether she wanted him to stay or not, Sano wasn't sure. He desperately hoped she would want him to stay. He knew he didn't really want to leave her and he knew that even if he left… she would never leave his heart. Last night, and even before then, Sano knew she had made a permanent mark. She was an unforgettable woman. Sano had been known as a fearless fighter his whole life and so it was odd that he was afraid – afraid of a woman. He knew he was afraid though, strange as it was. Afraid that she would decide their night together had been a mistake. She beautiful but at times she was unpredictable.

With a sigh Sano headed to the Akebeko. He smiled again, thinking of how surprised Tae would be when he actually paid her. He had been doing jobs on the side to save up for his trip and he had saved some to pay back his tab too. He really just wanted to see the look on her face. That alone would be worth the work and effort. His reputation as a free-loading gambler was famous but even roosters can change.

Tae's reaction was even better then Sano had pictured. He almost had to catch her when she looked as if she was about to faint. Fanning the bills to cool her face she laughed. "Sano I take back every bad thing I ever said about you" Tae joked.

Sano grinned at her and replied "I'm gonna pretend that was a compliment"

He hugged her and Tsubame goodbye and told them he would miss them. They told him they'd miss him too and Sano believed them. What could he say? He was a free-loading, sake loving, gambler. A cocky one at that but somehow he was still loveable.

Megumi was busy all day at the clinic despite the fact that it was Saturday. She hurried from one patient to the next and finally she looked at her watch to see it was 3:00. They closed earlier on the weekend so she looked over at Dr. Genzai and he nodded the okay to lock the door. As she moved towards the door however, she saw Sano come whistling down the street.

"He probably wants you to check his hand. You know he always asks for you." Dr. Genzai told her with a knowing smile. Megumi only looked at him in surprised. She didn't know how but somehow he seemed to know that something had gone on between them before.

"You didn't have to say anything. I've never seen you look so happy before and I could see your eyes twinkling. Your eyes never twinkle. You look like a woman in love Megumi. Well I have to go do some errands with the grandkids before supper but have a good night" Dr. Genzai added before waving goodbye and heading out the back door.

Megumi was still shocked however. She knew Dr.Genzai was observant, even for an old man but she had never realized just how good he was. With a sigh she opened the door and let Sano in. This was going to be the hardest conversation of her life. But she knew it had to be done before one of them got hurt. _No matter what he says, I'm sticking with my decision_, Megumi concluded silently_. It's for the best in the end. _Megumi added as if she was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. But her heart told her otherwise.

"Good Afternoon Miss Megumi" Sano said with a wink as she let him in. Megumi used to hate it when he did that but now she found it adorable. It was funny how things changed. He flashed her, his lopsided grin that she had somehow grown to love and she felt her knees go weak. She noticed he had changed back into his usual white attire. The black kimono had looked nice on him but she had missed his usual look slightly. Not to mention the fact that it showed off his nice chest muscles. _Pay attention to the issue at hand_, Megumi scolded her self swallowing slowly. _Be Strong, _she ordered herself.

"Hello Sanosuke" She managed to reply.

Sano looked to see if anyone was around before he wrapped his arms around her waist and before she could protest he kissed her softly. "I missed you" He replied looking at her with soft eyes.

"You saw me last night" Megumi pointed out, trying to resist temptation to kiss him back. It was difficult to resist the way he was looking at her though.

Sano only smiled at her and bent down the kiss her again but Megumi turned her head away and pushed him away lightly.

"Sano I need to tell you something" Megumi started not sure where to start. Why did this have to be so hard?

Sano lowered his head and sighed as if he suspected this might happen.

"Megumi… I" Sano interrupted but Megumi brought a finger to his mouth.

"Please hear me first. I appreciate everything you've done. For feeding the kitten and making breakfast and we actually went a whole day without teasing or bickering" Megumi managed to chuckle a little hoping to lighten the mood but Sano's sad expression didn't change. She caught her breath and continued.

"Last night… was amazing Sano. I can't deny that. You proved me wrong. You're so much more then I ever thought. And that's why I can't hold you back. You want to travel and to see the world… " Megumi paused momentarily and Sano jumped in.

"Come with me Megumi. Let me show you the world. We can sleep on the beach, see the sights, just run until we drop. We can be free. " Sano urged her, looking for anyway to keep her in his life but he could already see Megumi shaking her head.

"I have too many obligations here. I can't leave my patients Sano" Megumi's voice was barely over a whisper now.

"I see" Sano replied quietly, looking away.

Megumi felt bad and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"It's better this way. You and I? We're two different people Sano, I'm like ice and your fire. It probably wouldn't have worked" Megumi tried reasoning with him.

Sano recoiled as she tried to comfort him.

"How do you know it would never work! You never tried Megumi. I know we fight and I know we bicker but I love you Megumi. For a long time now I've been looking for a way to get into your life. Last night I finally did …. So why is it different this today? It took so long for someone to finally break down that wall around your heart. How did you build it up again so quickly? Why can't you give us a chance?" He asked sadly.

Megumi felt a tear run down the side of her face but she didn't brush it away. Sano looked as if to be close to tears as well but he would never cry in front of her. He was a fighter, a warrior. Men like him didn't cry. She only looked at Sano forcing herself to be strong. But Sano was right about what he had said. Sano had been the only one able to break through her wall. But that left her vulnerable. That's why she needed to do this.

"I can't Sano. I just can't. I hope you understand" Megumi pleaded.

Sano looked down at his feet and said nothing for several moments. To Megumi the silence felt like years. He was mad at her, she knew. It was understandable. She prayed he wouldn't hate her but what could she do? Finally he spoke up.

"Well… I guess you've decided" He replied almost bitterly.

All Megumi could do was nod, but inside her heart was screaming at her. How could she be doing this?

"I'll be at the docks at 9:00am, tomorrow. Everyone's coming to say goodbye…just in case you change your mind." Sano told her and with that he was out the door.

Megumi watched him walk until he rounded the corner and she was beginning to feel like humpty dumpty. She could feel her heart being broken into what felt like thousands of pieces and only one person could put it back together again. _What did I just do?_, Megumi asked herself allowing her tears to flow now.

The full reality of what had just happened hit her hard but there was no turning back. She knew her words had done the damage, and she wouldn't be surprised if she never saw him again.


	6. Somethings never change

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them all since I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, which I know isn't the greatest. Lol. I also apologize if any characters are OOC. I've tried but having never seen an episode it's harder to judge so I hope its okay. It's not a realistic as I had hoped but hopefully it's still an enjoyable read.

Last chapter was hard to write so I apologize for any mistakes… and Megumi's thinking… a little messed I know. Lol. But I can see her tricking herself into believing that she was doing the right thing, so that's why I did it. Humans are horrible for that sort of thing you know; trying to make ourselves believe something when we really don't.

Anyways, alls well that ends well. Here's the last chapter. It's a long one. Hope you like it. … oh and I did not spell colour wrong. Canadians spell it with a u. lol. Just in case someone was wondering because I had someone tell me that before.

Chapter 6

Kenshin sat with Sano by a nearby lake as they watched the sun set in the distance. The colours in the sky were a pretty sight but Kenshin knew that's not why they were there. Sano was depressed about something. Kenshin had never seen him like this before. His friend was usually better at hiding his emotions then this. Then again, Kenshin was more observant then most, so maybe no one else had noticed Sano's mood.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked him breaking the silence.

Sano looked up from the circle he was drawing in the dirt. "Nothing, why do you ask?" He lied.

Kenshin eyed him with an all knowing look.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Sano sighed knowing he was beat.

Kenshin smiled a little. "It's Megumi isn't it?"

"Wow, another point. You're on a roll. I think you're in the wrong occupation. Perhaps you should have been a physic, Kenshin" Sano joked.

"Am I that transparent?" Sano added, leaning back on his elbows to watch the sky.

"No. You usually hide your feelings quite well actually. I don't even think Kaoru knows you two had a fight" Kenshin replied.

"We didn't have a fight" Sano responded a little too quickly.

Kenshin laughed and threw a stick at him. "You two fight like a married couple every time you're in the same room"

Sano couldn't help but laugh back despite how crummy he was feeling. Kenshin was his best friend and easy to talk to. Minus the fact that Kenshin already knew what had happened before Sano told him. Maybe that's what made him easy to talk to.

"We've been friends for too long Sano. What'd she yell at your for this time" Kenshin asked.

Sano sighed. He hadn't really planned to tell anyone. He meant to have supper at the dojo and get some sleep before tomorrow but Kenshin had brought him out here as if he knew something was up.

Sano quickly rehashed what had happened over the past couple days, leaving out the more intimate details and Kenshin listened quietly.

"You really fell for her, didn't you" Kenshin replied softly after Sano finished.

"Tell me about it" Sano agreed flopping out on the grass. Kenshin flopped beside him, enjoying warm night breeze that caressed their skin.

Kenshin sensed that Sano didn't want to talk anymore about the situation so they changed the conversation and spoke of many other things until it got quite late. Finally they decided to head home.

"Big day tomorrow" Sano said trying to force a smile.

Kenshin nodded and waved good night.

Sano walked home slowly taking in the sights and scents of Tokyo so he wouldn't forget them_. But I know I never will anyways_, Sano thought to himself. He found it funny that Kenshin knew just how he was feeling but then that was what made Kenshin such a good fighter and friend. His instinct, intuition and loyalty were amazing. Sano admired the man deeply.

Sometimes he even envied him a little. Envied the happiness he had with Jou-chan. They were perfect for each other and Sano wished that Megumi would give herself the chance to be happy. They had both endured enough hardships in their lives. Sano had heard from Kaoru that Megumi sometimes had viscous nightmares about her past and about Kanryu treated her.

So why, when they were given the chance to be happy, did she back away from it? Sano shook his head. But she was proud and stubborn and perhaps scared. Sano reasoned that maybe she wasn't afraid of getting hurt, she was afraid of letting herself be happy. She had never really let herself know what true happiness was. He knew that Megumi felt the same for him, no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself. He had seen the way she looked at him and touched him. Her touch sent shivers to his very soul and he knew she felt the same.

Sano would never knowingly hurt Megumi. In fact ever since he had stopped her from trying to kill herself with a knife so many years ago, he had secretly sworn to protect her. Now it seemed like her biggest enemy was herself. And there was nothing he could do. He already tried running after her down a rainy street. He had already proclaimed his feelings for her – twice already. There was nothing else for him here. Everything reminded him of _her_. He just hoped by 9:00am tomorrow she would change her mind but he knew there was little chance. All he had now was the memory of a lost love.

That night, Pepper sat with Megumi at home and it turned out he was good company, but Megumi couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Sano.

She had always called Sano the baka rooster but she couldn't help but feel like a baka fox now. Why couldn't she let herself be loved? She knew she loved him and she was letting him go. But in order to protect her heart she had to break his. She had tried to reason with her heart that it would hurt less if they she broke it off now, then if something were to happen down the road. But Megumi was beginning to realize that it was foolish thinking.

Sano of course had been right all along, but Megumi knew it was too late now to second guess herself. The damage had been done. She tried desperately to sleep and shut off her brain but instead she laid there in the dark silence thinking and thinking. Missing his smell and his warmth so much she ached. Finally about 4:00am, she passed out on the futon, her eyes feeling crusty from dried up tears. But it wasn't long before she woke again.

"Kenshin, where are you going? I know its 7:00am but its Sunday. " Kaoru complained as Kenshin rolled out off the futon beside her and started dressing quietly.

"I know sweetheart. But Sano leaves at 9:00 and there's someone I should see before he goes." He replied kissing her cheek.

"So you're going to try and reason with her?" Kaoru asked flipping her hair out of her eyes.

Kenshin nodded.

"Well… She won't listen to Sano so maybe it'd be better if she heard it from someone else. Those two are good for each other. Despite how they bicker, they make each other happy. Megumi just needs some reassurance and a push in the right direction I think." Kenshin explained.

Kaoru smiled softly. "Those two are good for each other; I just hope Megumi realizes it before it's too late."

"I think she already does. She didn't want to believe it at first, but I bet she does now. She just needs to tell him that or he might sail out of her life forever" Kenshin responded.

"Be back, soon" Kenshin added, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Kenshin usually tried to stay out of people's business, because it usually caused more bad then good but Kenshin knew that someone had to do something. Megumi wasn't thinking straight if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Sano. Kenshin could see all that from her eyes the other night when Sanosuke had told everyone he was leaving. She could say all she wanted but Kenshin had learned in his line of work that your eyes will give you away every time.

Kaoru watched him leave and before she lay back down again. She hoped Megumi would do the right thing. If all went well, maybe she wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone this morning.

Megumi was drifting in and out of consciousness when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Megumi wondered aloud as she quickly pulled a robe over her thin yukata and headed to the door. She hoped it might be Sano. She wanted to do the right thing but she didn't know how.

"Kenshin?" Megumi spoke in shock she pulled the front door back.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you. I know it's early but I wanted to talk and it just couldn't wait" Kenshin replied.

"Um… it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways. Come in" Megumi told him closing the door behind him.

"You sounded a little disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"No, no. of course not, I'm sorry. Let's sit down. You said you wanted to talk?" Megumi inquired avoiding his eyes. She had been slightly let down to see that it wasn't Sano but she wasn't going to offend Kenshin. She knew the possibility of Sano even talking to her again were slim, let alone him coming to see her after all that she had said to him.

"Yes… I was curious about something actually. Can I ask you a personal question? " Kenshin asked.

Megumi nodded warily and Kenshin continued.

"How do you feel about Sano leaving?"

Megumi didn't reply for a moment trying to form the right words.

Finally she replied "In all honesty Kenshin, I don't know how I feel right now."

"Really? Oh." Kenshin paused for a moment.

It didn't look like Megumi was going to make this easy on him.

"Well the reason I stopped by is because I wanted to say how happy Kaoru and I have been… And that we want the same for you Megumi. I'm going to be brutally honest with you here. You can say all you want about how you and Sano fight too much and that you don't want to hold him back. But Megumi, can't you see that by rejecting his love, you are in fact holding him back? He wants to take care of you but your carefully guarded heart won't let anyone in. I know you've been through a lot. I know you've been hurt…" Kenshin stopped momentarily as he leaned forwards and took Megumi's hands.

"But let yourself be happy for once. The pain I see in your eyes now, after you just let him walk away will probably last a life time. And I know you know this already. You're beautiful and intelligent Megumi. Don't let him sail away with your heart. Sometimes in life we get hurt. This is true. But being strong doesn't include pushing away what means the most to us. Being strong is fighting for what you believe in, no matter what. In life we don't fight the battles that we know we can win. We fight the battles… that are worth fighting for... no matter what that costs us. You've always told us you were a strong woman Megumi and I know that true. What do you believe in Megumi? What are you willing to fight for? " Kenshin slowly dropped Megumi's hands and headed towards the door.

Before closing it though he spoke one more time "I think you already know the answer to my questions Megumi. I'll see you at 9:00" and with that Kenshin was gone.

Megumi sat there in awe, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Megumi wasn't sure if she had ever heard Kenshin talk so much at one time before. But it seemed like Kenshin had always been the silent voice of reason when one of them needed help. Every lie that Megumi had tried to create to protect her self now seemed worthless. But perhaps she had needed this wake-up call. Sano had tried to talk sense into her but Megumi had been too stubborn. _But Kenshin is right… I made a mistake_. Megumi knew what she had to do if she ever hoped to be happy in this lifetime. But she worried that Sano wouldn't even see or talk to her. He had been mad and upset. _I hope I can fix what I've done, _Megumi prayed silently

Pepper looked up at her with curiously and tugged at her robe as if urging her to get dressed and moving.

"So now I guess, you want Sano to stay too now?" Megumi asked him.

Pepper meowed in response and arched his back as he rubbed against her leg softly.

With a sigh of defeat, Megumi hurried to her room to figure out what she was going to say.

Sano could feel the wind ruffle his spiky brown hair as he waited in line at the docks. It wasn't raining yet but the sky was a soft grey colour and it reminded Sano of his kisses with Kitsune the last time it had rained 2 nights before. He scolded himself for thinking of it but he couldn't help himself. He feared he would never stop thinking of her.

He had his ticket in one hand and his only bag in his other. He was a light traveller. He figured anything else he would need he could buy. Plus he enjoyed sleeping under the starry sky so not much was needed. He didn't know how long he would be gone. Perhaps he would just wander until he decided to come back home… if he came home at all. After Megumi's harsh rejection he didn't feel like there was much left for him here. Everything reminded him of her.

The person behind the booth took his ticket and ripped off the bottom of it before handing it back to Sano. Sano nodded at him and began walking towards the boat that would be taking him.

Sano had been surprised at how many people who had shown up to see him off but it was nice. He hugged them all and said countless goodbyes to everyone there. Well… almost everyone. Sano shouldn't have hoped or expected Megumi to show up but he had and he felt disappointed, hurt and sad. He knew she probably wouldn't show up but he had let himself hope anyways.

"She'll show" Kenshin had whispered to him earlier. Sano had looked at him in shock. How did Kenshin know? Well where was she now?

"I hate this say this Kenshin but for once I think you might be wrong" Sano had replied.

As he walked towards the boat now, Sanosuke was tempted to turn his head… to see if she was there… but he resisted. He remembered a time when Captian Sagara had still been alive. "Never look back son. If you look back it's because you have unfinished business with someone. That's why you never look back. You always look forward in life." That's what he had told Sano and Sano had always tried to live by that… until now.

Megumi was running down the street but she didn't remember it being such a long way to the dock. She was slowly running out of stamina but she knew 9:00 must not be far off so she pressed on.

"If only these stupid sandals wouldn't keep falling off" Megumi cried out in frustration. Out of sheer desperation she yanked them off and threw them across the street as flew barefoot the rest of the way.

When she finally reached the dock, the boat hadn't left yet and Megumi sighed with relief. She hadn't meant to be late. She had gone back to her room to think and had fallen asleep from the lack of sleep she had had earlier. She had cried so much that her eyes couldn't stay shut. But although Kenshin's words had hit her deep, that wasn't what had made her chase after Sano. It was her dreams. They had been fleeting moments from her past, which she had nearly forgotten about, until now.

She remembered when he had saved her from killing her self so long ago. He had every reason to let her die because of what she had done to his friend. But he wasn't going to let her kill herself and Megumi knew that he had saved her that night. She remembered him whispering softly in the darkness after he had sent the knife from her hands clattering across the room, that whether she liked it or not he would be there to protect her. She was sure that she wasn't meant to hear it but she had. She hadn't really understood then but she did now.

Sano had been there for her, to protect her when she needed it… and although she had taken care of his wounds when he got hurt, that was the end of her being there for him. She had always thought him to be an annoying rooster but he had become so much more then that. _But I want to change_, Megumi whispered racing with a new energy as she passed kenshin-gumi standing there by the docks waving their goodbyes. She was so focused on her goal that she didn't even notice their shocked reactions as she sprinted by.

"Sano… Sanosuke…. Sanosuke Sagara!" Megumi yelled as she spotted his tall frame spiky brown hair the crowd. Finally she shouted "Tori - Atama!"

That caught his attention. Sano whipped around as his mouth fell open with shock as he saw her run up the boarding plank towards him.

Sansouke rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right but he clearly was. There she was… at the very last moment he expected her to show up. It looked like she had been crying a lot and very recently. Dried mascara clumps still clung to her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen. He raven black hair was messier then he'd ever seen it before billowing behind her. And yet somehow she was still incredibly beautiful to him. He did not know why. He should be upset, angry and hurt. He was all of those things and yet all he wanted was hold her.

But Sano resisted. He had tried reasoning with her. Tried telling her he loved her and she had run away from him. And now here she was ironically… and he was ready for her. He just needed to actually see her swallow her pride. Sad and pathetic as it was, he knew that if she asked him, he wouldn't go. He had a reputation for being proud and stubborn… just as she did. But he was willing to let all that go… as long as she did too.

He watched her run up to him, grabbing onto a nearby railing to catch her breath. "Sano… Sano I…" She started in gasps of breaths but she stopped and realized she how badly she needed to rest from her run for a moment. He almost laughed when he saw 2 of the guards trying to run after her because she didn't have a ticket but Kaoru and Yahiko had conveniently tripped them and now Kenshin seemed to be trying to strike up a conversation with them.

Sano noticed she was barefoot but choose to let her speak first. Although he was very curious as to how she had lost her sandals.

"Sano I know… you probably hate me. And you have every reason too. I was stubborn and stupid and… I know this is too late. I know your leaving. But Sano… I…. You were right. And as much I hate admitting this, you're usually right about most things. I have so much to tell you and no time to do it… but I'm sorry…" Megumi told him as the words came spilling out of her mouth in one big rush.

Sano had to admit he was enjoying hearing her say that he was usually right. He had to give her credit for that one. He could tell it was killing her on the inside to admit it, after all their years of bickering.

"I am really sorry Sanosuke… for all the hurtful things I said" Megumi said in a whisper looking down at her toes.

"But I realized… that I want you to keep protecting me. I need you" She added quietly wondering if she was in fact too late. They were both still for a moment, until Sano spoke quietly

"So… tell me again why you're here?"

He couldn't help himself because he wondered how far she was willing to let her pride go for him.

Megumi looked up at him with surprise at first but then, for the first time in a few days she seemed to know just what to say.

"Because I love you" Megumi replied as hint of smile tugged at her small cherry lips.

Sano moved closer and moved his face square with hers.

"What was that… kitsune? I don't think I heard you right" Sano replied with a small smile. He knew he shouldn't but it was tempting.

"I love you Sano! ... I love your messy chicken scratched notes, I love how you fight with me just to see how I'll react and I even love your stupid lopsided grin. You make me crazy Sano. But somehow I love you" Megumi was nearly shouting by the end but she didn't care that almost everyone in Tokyo was staring. She felt like a song bird soaring high and chasing clouds and it didn't matter what people thought anymore.

Sano smiled at her and softly pulled her to him he lowered his lips to hers. As he kissed her the crowd around them cheered and clapped with enthusiasm. Even the guards, who had finally caught up to Megumi, shed a few tears.

Sano pulled away for a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"Just remember who said it first Kitsune" Sano teased her running his hands through her hair.

Sano thought she might hit him but instead she started laughing and kissed him again. Sano scooped her up into her arms and carried her off the boat meeting Kenshin, Kaoru and everyone else down below. They watched as the boat finally set sail sounding it's loud horn and heading off into the distance.

Sano set Megumi down and everyone hugged them, offering congratulations.

"I'm so glad you're not on that boat" Kaoru smiled giving Sano a tight hug.

"Me too Jou-chan.. Me too" Sano replied.

"And Megumi… where are your sandals?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"I lost them when I was running here" Megumi grinned sheepishly.

Everyone laughed and started talking again.

"Let's head back to the dojo. I think we should celebrate" Kenshin decided as they started walking.

"Great. I could use some sake" Sano jumped in.

Megumi eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Sano asked innocently.

"Nothing, Nothing. I didn't say a thing, did I?" Megumi replied.

"Oh you were thinking it Kitsune- onna. Oh yeah and what's up with the kitten?" Sano inquired wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I found him. His name is Pepper" Megumi answered thinking of the cute little kitten who was probably sleeping at home.

"You named him already? Jeeze" Sano sighed.

"I thought you liked him. You fed him" Megumi pointed out.

"Yea… he was hungry and I was being nice. I thought he was temporary" Sano responded quickly.

"I thought so too… but I've grown attached to the little guy" Megumi said defensively.

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and chuckled. She knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Those 2 just professed their love for one another and now look at them. Didn't take very long, did it? " Kaoru said with a smile looking over at the new couple. Megumi was now trying to convince him that the kitten was a good idea and that Sano should suck it up.

"Well… Kaoru… The more things change… the more they stay the same somehow" Kenshin replied wisely, Kaoru nodded her agreement as all of them walked together to the dojo, talking and laughing and telling stories.


End file.
